


My teacher is my nightmare

by Kneamet



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneamet/pseuds/Kneamet
Summary: He's a psychopath obsessed with me. He's a teacher who fell in love with me. He's the one who's stalking my life. He's the one who thinks I'm his property. He's someone I hate with all my heart
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Mr. Tom Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction, simply my perverted fantasy

Living a normal life, Amelia Novak, did not think about the bad. She had everything. Everything except the love of parents. When she was little, Amelia had received love from her parents; they loved her, she thought. But it turned out-this was simply game parents. They were interested only in business, which they did not want to give to anyone.

The younger Novak woke up... No, not like that. She was boldly shaken out of bed, doused with water.

The man who doused her with water was her brother Ben. A blue-eyed beauty who loved to draw. He loved her very much and always protected from the attacks of the parents.

Olivia and Michael Novak are the parents of these two guys. Ben-they adored, gave gifts and always loved.

My brother shouted:

"Sister, Wake up and sing!"

"Shut up and sleep! the girl said rudely. "Why did you Wake me up?"

"Amelia, we have to go to school," the blue-eyed man said, almost jumping for joy. Oh, yeah, he's an honors student.

"School?"

"Yes!"

"What time is it now?" 

"Now..."Ben looked at his watch," now... 6: 30."

"Ben! Why couldn't you Wake me up at 7:30!? Another hour and a half..."the girl buried her face in the pillow again.

"Well..."

"Okay, just...well, will you come out? I need to get dressed."

The older man nodded and went out to his parents ' kitchen.

The girl thought long about what to wear. But, all same, working on sweatshirt with the banner: "No Rules", and on blue jeans. She put on her Slippers and followed her brother.

She went down the stairs and into the kitchen to greet her parents. Ben's voice stopped her as she approached the table.

"Amy, can you make me some coffee? she looked at him indignantly. "Ple-a-a-ASE," he drawled, like a cat, "only you can make coffee," Novak nodded and began to cook it.

Sister-cappuccino.

Brother Latte.

As she carried the coffee, she thought: 

"Ah, and I after all literature not made... I'll get a deuce, and then... serious conversation with... with... with parents", fortunately, brown-eyed was a good actress, so kept tearing tears.

Amy set down the drinks and sat down at the table with the teenager. Her brother thanked her and Amelia began to eat the eggs Ben had made.

"Thank you," the girl said with her mouth full. "What delicious scrambled eggs."

"Amelia, don't talk with your mouth full!"my mother was indignant and screamed. Olivia is a real " lady."

"So," the father said to the children, putting down the paper," Amelia, your mother is right, " he spat. "Ben, this concerns you, too," Michael's tone softened immediately. "Hurry up and eat and go to school," the father looked at his son softly.

"Okay," Ben nodded.

***

Quickly dressed in a white shirt, pants and a bomber jacket, Amy ran outside to her brother, who was waiting for her at the bus stop.

"Sister," he patted her head, " don't worry, you won't be asked. And if they do, I'll punish you. Okay?"the teenager looked at her with kind eyes.

"Nicely."

In this moment, to them pulled up team bus. They went inside and paid the driver and got into the back.

"Amelia, what do you think about it?.."Ben saw his sister fall asleep with her headphones on. He chuckled as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Novak walked down the hall, thinking:

"As I so could not prepare literature! Ben me hardly-whether can untie, but can... No, our teacher is too strict. Under any insubordination, immediately causes parents."

"Be careful, you fool!"come on!" shouted the girl's menacing voice from behind her.

Amy ran quickly down the hall because she didn't want any trouble from her classmates, but she hit her head in the chest. She looked up.

An attractive man stood before her. He had high cheekbones that looked like you could cut your finger on. His eyes were blue and his hair was red. She assumed he was the new literature teacher.

She didn't really hit him, but she couldn't think of anything else because she was fascinated by his eyes. Novak saw his grin, and she thought he probably thought she was in love with him. It was all her stuttering and flushed face. "M-my name is Amelia Novak"

"All right, Ms. Novak, nice to meet you. My name is Thomas Hiddleston, but for you Mr. Hiddleston," the man looked up. "Where are you in such a hurry?"

"I-I'm going to l-literature," brown-eyed always felt uncomfortable talking to adults.

"Oh," Tom looked at Her, " great. I have just now literature, " he smiled seductively. "Go, and I'll catch up with you," the teacher winked at her and walked away in the opposite direction.

Amy watched him go.

***

As all the students entered the classroom, the bell rang, and Novak put down her Shakespeare volume.

"Hello, Mr. Hiddleston," the brown-eyed girl's seductive voice said. It was Carol. Her rival since first grade. It all started with a bowl of soup.

Thomas ignored the blonde and looked at Amelia as if he wanted to eat her.

Amy heard Mr. Hiddleston clear his throat and direct a stern look at Carol.

"Hello, Carol," the man said irritably.

"What happened here while I was gone? Amelia thought. 

The teacher sat down at the table, opening the papers and the class journal.

"So..."is everyone here?"

James, the warden, stood up from the back.

"No... he looked around at everyone except Anna blunt, Diane jobs, and Mark Deborah.

"Great, are the others all present?"

"Yes, Mr. Hiddleston."

"Nicely."

Tom turned back to the magazine and asked in a sly voice:

"Amelia Novak" he asked her to get up, " finally you came, than sick?"

"I have a sore throat."

"I see, by the way, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"L-okay. My name is Amelia Novak, and I have a b-brother, Ben. I like to draw and C-read, " he nodded.

"Well, my name is Mr. Hiddleston. Let's start our lesson."

***

Brown eyes was always talking to a boy Thomas didn't know, so he was jealous.

She looked back and saw Tom staring at Her during the William Shakespeare lecture, most of the time.

The man gave the guys a task, and he began to rest until he again noticed the couple chatting. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes.

"How dare my beauty study him! Yes, how dare she! She could study me and only me. Now I'm even more furious," Hiddleston looked at his girl. "Although I'm good at masking my emotions, I guess my eyes give me away... I started looking at my baby all the time until she came out, " blue-eyed grinned. "No matter when, you're Amelia Novak-you'll be mine."


	2. Letter

As soon as class was over, Amelia ran out of the classroom. The way her teacher looked at her made her uneasy.

She went to her locker and a hand fell on her shoulder. Novak thought it was Mr. Hiddleston, but when she turned, she was relieved.

It was Tony lang, her only friend. Ah, more precisely guy. Yes, he was her boyfriend. 

Once upon a time, in about 7th grade, they recognized each other in love. Their no one understood, nourished German, as such cool guy, can be with this gray with the mouse?

But they didn't care, they loved each other.

"Tony, God, you scared me," he smiled. "By the way, is Mr. Hiddleston always like this?* pulse girls quickened, she wanted, to the answer was positive.

Amelia had been sick for a month, but Tony had managed to slip past Olivia and Michael unnoticed.

"What?"he leaned against the locker door.

"Well... I don't know how to say it..."Novak couldn't explain," creepy."

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I noticed that today he did not behave calmly and confidently. Today, he showed emotion."

"Did you notice anything else?"Amy meant he acted like he was a predator. Maybe it was just her imagination, though.

He frowned.

"Yes, I also noticed that he often looked at you, but I suppose he wanted to impress you," Tony sighed. "Okay, I have to go, we have gym now and I need to change. And you incidentally, too,," he winked at his young girl, went in the locker room.

Novak turned and gasped at what she saw. Mr. Hiddleston stood outside the door, staring at the spot where the lovers stood. But now that Tony was gone, his burning passion was directed only at the girl. Amelia lowered her eyes to the floor and walked all the way to the front Parking lot, feeling someone's eyes on her back. A chill ran down her spine. He was strange... and scary. The way he looked at her made brown-eyes feel that lang's accusations were not true.

***

Amy was awakened by a soft sound that seemed to come very close to her ear. She sat up abruptly and turned to turn on the lamp. Only it didn't turn on, the switch was broken or something. 

She opened the bedside table and groped for the flashlight. Her heartbeat quickened quickly, but Amelia tried to control herself, remembering the promise she'd made to herself. Be brave.

Turning on the flashlight, she looked around the room and found that there was nothing there. A breeze blew in through the window, which she thought she had closed. Novak went to the window to close and lock it, still not sure how it opened. As she walked back to her bed, Amelia felt her foot on something. It was like paper. The schoolgirl shone her light on the object under her feet and picked it up. It was a letter addressed to her.

"Maybe Ben put it on my nightstand, because we used to exchange letters, and it flew away. Was it from Tony? Amelia thought.

But she was wrong. Horribly wrong.

Dear, my dear Amelia,

Hello. I know you're wondering who it's from, but you have to be patient. We can be together, I promise, very, very soon. But the thing is, I know you'll be patient. That's what I love about you.

You also have a fire in you that attracts me. I saw you talking to Carol at recess today. It was amazing.

You used to be so shy, I didn't know you had it in you. You're so beautiful and sexy. I can't wait to be together. I love you so much.

Don't worry about Carol, I'll get rid of her soon. I don't want you to be nervous. I've been watching you, and all I can say is that I totally adore you. Even the first day I knew you. We'll talk about love soon.

With Love, T

The man's handwriting was good, she thought as she read it, but she felt as if she were going to vomit. Was someone watching her? How had she not noticed? 

She hoped it was just a joke, but deep down she knew it wasn't. 

"Who sent this to me?"

Amelia didn't know who it was, but she had suspicions about one person...

Mr. Hiddleston. 

The only person Novak found creepy was Mr. Thomas 

Amy, still in shock, lay down in bed, realizing one thing only now.

Was he in her room? But how had she not noticed him?


	3. Cabinet

The sun was shining brightly into Amelia's room, warming her with its rays. It was Saturday, so he could sleep until one o'clock.

Stretching slowly, Novak got out of bed. Dressed in blue jeans and a green sweatshirt with kittens, she left the room to prepare Breakfast for herself and Ben.

Parents always left on weekends for work, so at home they could do whatever they wanted.

"Ben! Go to Breakfast!"

"What's for Breakfast?"what is it?" asked the lad who had just come down.

"Scrambled eggs and coffee, brother," the girl called back. "So go quickly and sit down at the table! Amy shouted in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Yes, mA'am," Ben laughed, sitting down at the table. Amelia served him food and began to dress. "Where are you going? the teenager asked in surprise.

"Take a walk," she said lightly. Novak pretended to shed a tear.

"It is possible, but only that at 19: 00 was at home!"the tone of the father mockingly ordered the brunette.

"Okay, dad," she smirked.

"Amelia!"evil shouted brother, but girl his already not listened.

***

Walking through her favorite Park, Amy sat down on a bench, opening Oscar Wilde, when suddenly the words written in the letter flashed into her mind.

I've been watching you.

She shivered. But no, not from the cold, but from fear. Slamming the book shut, Novak began to stroll through the Park.

I've been watching you.

"No, it's just a joke. Ben or Tony's stupid joke. Just kidding. Amy reassured herself.

Seeing a store nearby, she quickly retreated there. She smiled sweetly at the cashier and went into the drinks Department. Brown-eyed heard that someone entered, but did not pay attention to him. Choosing a Coca-Cola, she spun around, but her nose collided with someone's chest, dropping the drink. Novak looked up cautiously.

"Oh, Hello, miss Novak," Thomas grinned, oblivious to the shock on the girl's face. He picked up her bottle. "Keep."

"Hello, Mr. Hiddleston," she nodded to him, accepting the bottle. Amelia didn't want to be alone with Tom.

"What brings you here on this beautiful morning? he raised an eyebrow. His tone was so casual, but it made Amy gag.

She must be strong. He couldn't control her. She was his apprentice. He was her teacher, whom she must not fear.

"Nothing, Mr. Hiddleston. She tried to smile politely, but it came out crooked.

He smiled, too, but with such a seductive smile that all the women came running to his bed. But not Amelia. 

"I thought all little girls slept very long on weekends," Tom said, squinting.

"Good-bye, Mr. Hiddleston," she tried to get around him, but he blocked her way again.

"And don't forget to do your homework! he reminded her, skipping.

The task was easy, but too boring. 

"Good-bye, Mr. Hiddleston," she said urgently as she left the room.

"Good-bye, dear. See you tomorrow, " the man whispered softly, which his apprentice did not hear. He grinned. 

***

"Honey, get up, it's time for school! Ben shouted.

"Getting up, getting up," Amelia said, propping herself up on her elbows. "What time is it, by the way?"

"It's 7: 00, SIS!"

"Yeah, thanks for not waking me up like yesterday at 6:30," she yawned. "Can't you come out?"

"Oh, Yes, of course. I'll meet you at the entrance in ten minutes."

"Oh, shit, that school again," the girl moaned, cursing. She stretched and got out of bed. Amelia looked down at her nightstand and widened her eyes. Where's the letter?" It was only here yesterday...

Was it a dream? Amy thought as she dressed in her school uniform. She left the room and went to the door. "Yes, it was a dream. Just a dream, " the schoolgirl reassured herself as she approached her brother.

"Ready for the new school day? the guy asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready."

***

Once inside, Ben went about his business. Taking off her coat and hanging it in her locker, Amelia went to the biology room.

"Hello, class," they greeted the teacher. "We sit down and take out the double leaves. Let's start the test work, " the students groaned. It will be a long lesson...

Luckily for Novak, she was the only one to get a high score. Lang's voice stopped her as she walked into the dining room.

"Honey, how are you feeling? Everything okay? You're just some... forgetful today, that-whether..."the guy got excited.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm fine, " the girl reassured him. "Come on, we only have ten minutes to eat," he nodded.

They went into the dining room and got themselves some pasta and sausages. As they spoke, they did not notice that two pairs of eyes were looking at them. Novak looked up from lang and she choked on her pasta. The literature teacher glared at her. She turned and left the room, leaving Tony alone.

She opened the door of the literature room and sat down at her Desk. Looking up from her book, she found that there was no one in the room but herself and Mr. Hiddleston, who had just come up. Wait, Mr. Hiddleston? She jumped up from her chair. 

Thomas grinned at her reaction and locked the door.

"Well, dear, here we are alone," he began to walk slowly toward her. "I've waited so long for this moment," he licked his lips.


	4. Punishment

"Mr. Hiddleston, what's going on?"

"I've been waiting so long for this," Thomas walked gracefully up to his girlfriend. "And just try to escape now! If you do, you will be punished."

"Punishment? What were you waiting for, Mr. Hiddleston?"

"Yes," and why Mr. Hiddleston at once?"they were only a couple of steps apart. "When we're alone, you can call me daddy," he smiled slyly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear," Tom cornered her, blocking her path with his hands. "Just call me daddy. Understand? the man grinned.

"No!"the girl spat in his face.

"Tom's face, showing no emotion, terrified Amelia. Leaning slightly away from Novak, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white patterned handkerchief, Hiddleston wiped his saliva. Putting it back, the man put his hand on the right cheekbone of the schoolgirl. He leaned forward."

"What are you doing, Mr. Hiddleston?"from the following actions, Amy was horrified.

"Thomas, turning Novak's chest to the wall, put his hand on Amelia's buttock and stroked her, slapped her. The girl's eyes widened in surprise."

"W-what are you saying to yourself, Mr. Hiddleston?"I felt the blow again.

"What did I ask you to call me, my dear?" slap.

"Daddy."

"So why don't you do it, little one?"another blow.

"I won't call you that, Mr. Hiddleston!"plucking up the courage, although her position was not to be envied, Amy kicked him in the groin.

"And here is this you for good reason," a man not managed finish, as Novak seizing key, lying on the table, ran out from Cabinet. "Someone will not be lucky after school..."with an evil grin, the teacher sat down at the table.

***

As she ran out of the classroom, Amy realized one thing...

Now there will be a literature lesson, which will be the last.

Last.

Which meant that she would have to see Mr. Hiddleston again.

She moaned as someone approached her.

"Hey, honey, why are you sad?"It was Tony. "Now literature, your favorite lesson. Let's go."

"No, wait, I have to run away... to his locker. You go, I'll be there by the beginning of the lesson, " lang nodded and went into the office. Amelia was about to run away from Mr. Hiddleston when someone whispered in her ear:

"Well, well, dear, where are we going, eh?"sweetly, in his usual way," Thomas asked. "This is my lesson, actually. And you know that I won't be late, and that sweet little girls get punished for it, don't you?"

"Mr. H-hiddleston..."

"I told you, girl," the man stroked her cheekbones, parting her pretty lips a little, "when we're alone, you should call me daddy. Understand?"

"M-m-Mr. Hiddleston," Novak said, catching his angry look on her face and stepping over her pride. "Daddy," he grinned smugly, " what are you doing?"

"Nothing special, little rabbit," Tom said, laughing. "By the way, did you notice," the teacher looked around the corridor, " that no one is there?"she opened her eyes in horror. '"Do you know why?"

"No, mister... daddy, " she corrected again.

"Well Done, my dear. Now, there's no one, because there's a lesson going on. So, get back to class before I get there. Tell them I'm late and that the Director called me. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, MIS... daddy."

"You're a fast learner! All right, run to class, " the man smiled prettily as he went to the bathroom.

***

All the while, Mr. Hiddleston kept his eyes on Amy again.

«Well, my dear, I'll have to leave you after class today and teach you some manners».

Thomas, quite often imagined how he Fucks his baby, hammering her into the bed, how she would moan under him, lick his huge penis. The man thought that his cock should please her. He chuckled. 

The entire lesson, teenagers read the work of Jerome David Salinger — " over the catcher in the rye."

The training session was held in this way: someone was sleeping because this book was boring, someone was talking, someone was drawing and sending planes and notes to each other, someone, namely Amy, also almost all the lesson did not take her eyes off Thomas. She didn't like that hungry wolf look.

The bell rang.

"Class is free, but you miss Novak, please stay," almost everyone nodded in unison as they began to pack their things.

"Honey, I'll wait outside for you," Tony kissed her on the lips and left. And Amy followed him with her eyes.

"Well, dear, here we are again alone," Hiddleston went to the door and locking it, went to Novak. "Now, I have to teach you some manners," Thomas said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Why?"

"Why, what, cat?"

"Why did you throw me on your lap like you were going to spank me like a little child? the girl smiled nervously.

Tom frowned.

"You behaved like a small child — accordingly, and I will punish you like a small child," Hiddleston rolled up his sleeves and lifted her skirt so that her buttocks peeked out. "Naughty little girl. What did I tell you about the escape attempt? Naughty little girls get what? that's right-punishment! he said hoarsely, but there was something in his voice.  
a fun touch.


End file.
